


Nine Lies, Nine Truths

by kanadka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Episode Ignis Verse 2, Epistolary, Gen, Interactive Fiction, Secret Messages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 18:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21141062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanadka/pseuds/kanadka
Summary: Ravus hasn't spoken to Ignis in years, not since Noctis (and his Lucian retinue of one) was in Tenebrae, before the Empire's annexation. Why start sending letters now?





	Nine Lies, Nine Truths

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reishiin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reishiin/gifts).

> An attempt at combining epistolary fic + IF: each of Ravus' eight letters (and one of Ignis') has a concealed message inside it. Find it by locating the word(s) you think might be code-relevant.
> 
> To reveal the hidden messages:  
\- if on desktop: hover over where you think the code words might be (or just Tab through all the links and they'll appear)  
\- if on mobile: click on what you think the code words might be. (I've tested this for Android/chrome and iOS/Safari and they both work so far.)
> 
> The screenplay-like intermezzo points to some of the clues you might consider, but it's more for exposition than anything else. The code itself is meant to emulate the [Doll Woman letters](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Velvalee_Dickinson) (where letters exchanged ostensibly about dolls were actually giving clues about naval activities to the other side). A strict use would be too complicated and the hidden messages would be somewhat vague, so to grammatical-ise them for the purposes of this not-really-a-fic fic, they're spelled out in full.

24 May, ME 756

I knew I recognised you when I saw you with your three friends. That set of the face, that tone of voice. Your upbringing has covered much up -- I shouldn't be surprised, Lucis is very skilled in covering things up -- but your heritage betrays you. Upon further investigation, I was embarrassed to find that lineage unveiled , someone who should be standing with me, though evidently that countryman .  Why, if I didn't have the papers in front of me I should doubt them myself.

A shame it's come to such lies. Why should I expect anything less of Lucis? You're a man of intelligence, Scientia; you should pick the winning side.

2 June, ME 756

You wouldn't bother to know, and likely you hardly care, but the traditions of Tenebrae are noble and ancient. But for their nobility they sacrifice precision. There's no proof but misleading documentation --  and  he keeps . Indeed I don't know how far back his memory stretches -- or indeed the records of the Manor. I'm sure there's many secrets therein, just as I'm sure I was wrong about you. You disappoint me.

5 June ME 756

You will recall that you once asked me, in lighter times, about our library at the manor. I will grant you some information as a Tenebraean; though according to the records you have not set foot in the place since you were two; nevertheless it's nothing to tell you of the patch of  scaling the facade in the courtyard by the east window -- surely you remember it, you pointed it out to me -- .  (like you were, once; perhaps you still are)  in the library, they might . We sat there so often we could've taken root.

If I had only known at sixteen where you'd later throw your allegiances. In helping Lucis, this is what you've helped destroy. Remember that when you wonder for which side I fight.

8 June ME 756

Half  or burnt or missing, from the shelves of our library near that . (Your darling prince's fault.) I haven't had them replaced; there's been no interest in taxation history, so until  should venture  (and you're no longer around, bookworm; who else would care), 

Of course, under the weight of .

8 June ME 756

You should have joined Tenebrae when you had the chance, . Even if it meant  to prove it. Though, .

You're clever enough but surely there is yet some love in you for your forebears; conjure it up now, for the time is at hand. 

_**Scene**: A single boy - teenage, probably more likely to be a young man, but without having outgrown his pretensions - slumped over his work at a desk, sitting in the library alone. Two books are open in front of him, dimly lit by a feeble table lamp. He writes messily, scrawling on the paper with a fountain pen and from time to time it bleeds ink. His hair is long enough that the bangs get in his eyes but not so long that it can yet be tied back. He wears yesterday's shirt and has forgotten to swing out the long coattails so he is sitting on them. It is as though he knows he is sloppy for his status and attempting to hide the fact._  
_Enter from stage left: A young boy, precocious and adroit. He wears glasses and has a stuffy appearance with crisply-pressed clothing. His heels click sharply on the stage floor as he advances and from time to time the teenage boy throws him a filthy look, which the young boy ignores._

Young boy: What are you doing?

Teenage boy: None of your business.

_The young boy approaches and leans over. The teenager attempts to hide his work under his forearm._

Young boy: I know what that is.

Teenage boy: So gratifying to know the youth of today can read at the tender age of ten.

Young boy: It's quite clever. But if you want my opinion --

Teenage boy: I don't.

Young boy: -- then consider instead the Caemarus cipher. Anyone would know from the curious way you've written your letter that there's a coded message somewhere inside it. It's practically gibberish. ...No offence.

_The teenage boy straightens and shoots the young boy a pointed glare._

Teenage boy: You're mistaken.

Young boy: No, I don't think so.

Teenage boy: Anyway, that's not the point. Caemarus produces regular ciphertext. The point is to send a text without anyone knowing that there's a message in it. If you send something that looks like code, that raises suspicion.

Young boy: But if your message hides in plain sight, it's too insecure.

Teenage boy: Only if people know there's a message there.

_The young boy takes a seat, fascinated._

Young boy: Then ... you should encrypt it, and hide it in plain sight. You'd need a set of codewords, so that the other agent could be aware there were a message at all. (_The young boy pauses to shift his glasses up his nose. The teenage boy watches him with more interest and less condescension.) _Of course, if you do it with codewords you agree upon beforehand, but you have no plausible reason to send letters, someone could clue in.

Teenage boy: So I'll talk about Tenebrae. (_He snorts in a derisive laugh._) I do that all the time.

Young boy (_with an air of seriousness_): Not a bad idea. But consider also something more common. Turns of phrase like.. (_he looks around_) involving the library, and you're a bookseller. Someone wants to borrow a manual on architecture, your coded message is about a building...

Teenage boy: Or about woodworking, if the message is about a weapon...

Young boy: ...and replace figures to confuse identities of those you intend to mean -- Ramuh for yourself, possibly -- anyone reading it will simply think you're devout...

(_They continue talking. Fade to black._)

14 December ME 759

For the most part there's only dust and ash that remains but upon inspection,  had managed to conceal a few things, and I can shed some light upon .  I thought might pertain . I thought I might be able to further direct you?

21 December ME 759

If it'll be so long a trip, . Wouldn't it be 

Not that I'm inviting you.

23 December ME 759

Ignis, .

In fact . It had a rather , and aisles of . It'll have what you need. You should , however, for you may find it otherwise occupied.

24 December ME 759

Look, this is pointless. It's been three years since Noct disappeared into the Crystal. We haven't seen the sun in over two years. I don't even know what the point is in playing this game, Ravus. Your letters were useful in a time when things were uncertain. Now we are all very certain about the misery of the world, thank you kindly. If your intention was to apologise, I'd like to hear the words themselves -- unmasked, if you please. Why exactly do you care?

26 December ME 759

My reasons in part: suffice it to say not all of Tenebrae died with me; there are . . But grassroots Lestallum campaign or whatever the story, I find it suspicious that letters can still be posted, don't you? Sometimes things are too easy -- I'll take no chances.

But, I simply wanted to wish you well. May the weather be favourable to you, Ignis. 

**Author's Note:**

> My eternal thanks to La_Temperanza's work on [how to mimic letters, fliers, and stationery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549178/chapters/25935135) and [how to change text when the cursor is hovering over it or clicked on mobile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10957056) If the css breaks it's 100% my fault.
> 
> Also, it's up to you to judge how much truth is in the cover text of the letters.


End file.
